1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a new and improved animated action toy for young children and the like. More particularly, the invention relates to a talking telephone doll wherein a remote telephone handset is provided in combination with a doll and the handset includes a fluid pump and microphone adapted to be interconnected through an elongated flexible connector to the body of the doll which has movable lips that appear to talk as animated sound is provided from an internal speaker therein.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various types of crying and talking dolls have been developed and a variety of telephone type toys have also been provided over the years. As far as is known, however, an animated action toy including a talking doll with movable lips and a sound speaker in the body in combination with a remote telephone handset having a microphone and pump for moving the lips of the doll during animated talk have not been successfully developed.